His Obsession
by Chesiere Cat
Summary: XANXUS, whether he admits it out loud or not, has a thing for long hair. BL. Utter Crack.


**Title: **His Obsession  
**Pairing:** TYL!Xanxus/TYL!Mukuro, mentioning of Xanxus/Squalo and hinted Yamamoto/Squalo  
**Prompt:** Hair  
**Word Count: **651  
**Summary:** XANXUS, whether he admits it out loud or not, has a thing for long hair. Crack.

.

There was a reason Superbi Squalo decided to grow his hair. A very important reason. Most might believe it was because of his promise with his Boss long, long ago but actually, it wasn't. There was...another reason behind it. The real reason.

You see, our dear Squalo is in love, really, really in love with XANXUS, so it's just a normal thing he can't keep his eyes off him. Therefore, with all those intentional or maybe unintentional observation, he has learned that XANXUS, whether he admits it out loud or not, has a thing for long hair.

Which later causes him a real problem.

For he isn't the only resident guy with long, flowing hair anymore.

Nine years and somewhat months later, Rokudou Mukuro is visiting, claiming he is to discuss business with the Varia Boss on Sawada Tsunayoshi's order.

The tenth Vongola the Varia Boss doesn't want to admit of his position.

And right now XANXUS, in his working room is getting more and more impatient. He has long stopped listening to what the Mist Guardian has to say and instead finds himself attract to the said guardian's long tresses of hair that he keeps tossing back and forth as he - XANXUS does believe it is intentional - walks annoying in circle around the room.

And now Mukuro is walking back to his desk and he is smiling, as always, that smile that makes XANXUS want to toast someone.

"So..." The Mist Guardian begins smoothly, leaning in so that...his long, flowing blue hair is tickling XANXUS' hand. "What's your answer, XANXUS?"

Rokudo Mukuro is now sitting on his desk. His majestic, no-trash-touching, reserved-for-boss-only desk.

_Sissy trash, how dare he. I will bur-oh, shitshitshit, his hair smells so nice...and it's really long too._

Mukuro raises his eyebrows at the sight of XANXUS' glazed eyes. He looks like he's on drug or something. The Mist Guardian blinks and then waves a hand in front of those dreamy red eyes.

No response.

"Kufufu." Mukuro's smile widens as he mischievous side kicks in. He picks up a marker and then...

_Don't. He'll get mad and this will strain our relationship with the Varia._

A small voice at the back of his mind whispers.

_So what? That's Vongola's problem, not mine. This is such a rare opportunity. Besides don't you want to get back at the mafia?_

It never takes long for Mukuro's dark side to win, always.

Thus, the blue haired-man moves closer to XANXUS with his evil marker...

The tip gets closer and closer to XANXUS' face yet...before he gets too close...

XANXUS' eyes suddenly come back to focus. The Varia Boss quickly snatches the smaller man's wrist. "What do you think you're doing?" He hisses into the other man's ears before slamming him onto his desk. Long blue tresses spill all over the desk.

"Kufufu. And what do you think?" The unfazed man smiles back from under him. "Maybe I'm playing."

"You, trash, you really don't know your place." The red eyed-man whispers dangerously but still cannot stop himself from fisting his hand in the too alluring hair. "You don't know what you're doing?"

"Oya, oya, but I think I know what I'm doing." Mukuro smiles, rolling his eyes toward XANXUS' hand in his hair. "Just...don't pull too hard. I don't want my scalp to be damaged like Squalo's."

From the corner of his eyes, he is certain he can see XANXUS' lips almost twitch.

...

It is only a while after that that Superbi Squalo decides to barge in without bothering to knock on the door just to see XANXUS' hand petting Mukuro's hair while the Varia Boss' pants are down.

Squalo isn't pleased. Oh, of course, he won't be pleased. It takes only a moment before he's fully recovered from his shock. But he didn't shout. He knows he can get back at his boss by later visiting Yamamoto Takeshi.


End file.
